


V's Resurrection

by Hells_Storm



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom V (Devil May Cry), Everyone Needs A Hug, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Devil May Cry 5, Sad, Self-Harm, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Tags May Change, Top Nero (Devil May Cry)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-12 04:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19221271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hells_Storm/pseuds/Hells_Storm
Summary: There he stood at the top of the dead Qliphoth, his own person. But the world had changed, and so had he. How much can he take?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There will be updated Tags once I write more. I have a bit of a plan

V was back. How was unknown to him, but there he was, at the top of the Qliphoth, where he had become one with Urizen once more. Except this time, Urizen wasn't there. No one was there but him. 

His limbs were weak and frail still, he was hardly able to stand, let alone walk, even with his trusted cane, but alas, he took his first steps like a toddler finally learning to walk. Talking was no different, his voice which once was powerful now felt nonexistent. 

It took 5 days to make his way down the tree and to the city streets. He wasted no time making his way to an alley. The streets which were barren last time he saw them now had a select few people wandering about. A memorial stood for those who fell to the power of the Qliphoth at the base of the large trunk. How long had it been since the day he died? 

His question was answered not long after he found a warm coat in the alley and walked out. The date of the newspaper read January 18, 20XX, over half a year since everything had happened and ended. He couldn't feel his connection with Vergil, or Urizen anymore. Was this what it was to be alive? His own person? 

V felt so cold even with the jacket he had found. Snow dusted the ground, like powdered sugar on a funnel cake. The snow melted under his sandals, soaking his feet in the freezing water, but he didn't have anywhere to go to escape this. He couldn't go back to the people he was with, the people he had come to love. They all thought he was dead, after all, they didn't suddenly need him back after months of acceptance. 

So back up the Qliphoth he went, and at the top he stayed like a damsel in distress. 

××××××××

Nero was at the shops most recent location in Red Grave city with Nico and Trish. Dante and Vergil, who he still found it hard to believe he was related to, were still gone in the underworld. Kyrie had left and gone to her home far away back in October, unable to handle Nero's occupation and it's hazards. Lady was out wandering the streets like she usually did on the quiet days, armed to the teeth just in case she was called up or had any demon trouble. 

That particular day was off. It felt wrong, but lord knows he didn't know why. A number of things could happen but which one was unknown to him. What he least expected was Lady to run into the shop at such a high speed she could have broken the sound barrier if she had gone any faster. It took a second to compose herself once she stopped but once she did she breathlessly said one thing. One letter, actually. 

“V.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V and Nero are trapped, what feels like worlds apart still, but in reality they're only a city's distance away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayee, chapter 2! I hope you guys enjoy this, this fic is really important to me.

V was at the top of the tree, a home he never thought would be his home. The view was beautiful from above the clouds, no buildings in the city broke the line. The people below were like ants, scrambling for food and to seek adventure. None dared come too close to the tree, though. Not a single person came closer than the memorial at the base. 

 

He hated to admit it but he was lonely. He read and re-read the poetry book that sat at the tree’s peak, he didn’t know what more to do. He had nowhere else to go. No one to give him a place

to call home aside from where he was. A few times condensation formed puddles, providing V a mirror.

 

Every time he looked, he regretted it. 

 

His disheveled hair grew more and more each time he looked, the only time he could cut it back was when he found shards of broken sword to cut it with. His tattoos were gone, now only scars and rather than pitch hair like he once had his locks were a bright silver. 

 

The presence of Griffon was forever gone, so was Shadow and Nightmare. He only had himself to count on for survival, for entertainment, and for happiness. But where else would he have to go anyways? No where that wouldn’t cause him or others more pain. 

 

During the endless nights, he would stare up to the stars, looking for constellations to tell stories he couldn’t find in his book. The stars made art like he never saw in his previous life, and it felt like, from where he was, he could see galaxies, an endless sky. The man in the moon illuminated his place like no start could, though. The silhouette kept him company.

 

But when day rose once more, he was alone again. 

 

\----------

 

Nero’s jaw dropped at Lady’s words. 

 

“I saw him. He was weaker, looked tired, but there was no mistaking it. I swear it even felt like him.”

 

But V was dead, he died right in front of Nero and Dante to rebirth Vergil. How could he possibly be back? Especially after all this time? The more he pondered the more questions flooded his mind. Was Lady going insane? 

 

But once days passed and V didn’t leave Nero’s thoughts, he couldn’t help but wonder. Maybe, just maybe, Lady was right? Even then, though, he had no clue where V would be. Why hadn’t he come back to them? Did he get lost? Where was he?

 

It was hard to focus on his missions, a few hits were landed on his body and despite them healing fast he couldn’t help but be disappointed in himself for letting his lost love consume his thoughts. It shouldn’t get to him so much, but it did, all the time. He paced when stuck in the building, fidgeted and twiddled his fingers in Nico’s van. Why did this continue to consume him?

 

It was only 4 days later when Nico told him, “Listen, Nero, you’re way worse than normal in this state. You’re unbearable as is so just go fuckin’ find him!” She had known what he was thinking all along. Knowing he was really being that obvious made him cringe internally, but there wasn’t much more to be said. He immediately took his coat and walked out of the building. This was one of the first few times he had been out of there for anything aside from missions and food. 

 

Before he allowed himself to question his decision, he told himself that this was more important than his normal life. Nothing about V coming back was normal anyways, so why should “normal” matter now anyways. 

 

Nothing about his life could ever be normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I hope you guys are enjoying this story, it'll probably be pretty long so!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Self harm
> 
> Please read this chapter at your own risk. If you choose to continue, please do enjoy!

The nights, while beautiful, grew so cold, and after spending so many sleepless V was on the brink of exhaustion. The dark circles around his eyes were ever present and his cheeks sunk in due to lack of food. He had forgotten he now needed sustenance. Part of him was scared to go down that tree though, face the world he no longer knew. 

 

Soon, the growing exhaustion overtook him, and sleep overtook his senses. It wasn’t long before a nightmare woke him though, one of, what he perceived to be his future. In it there was Nero, looking down upon him, a fuzzy face but still recognizable. Blurs of people looking at him in horror, anguish, despise, anger. Some faces he could recognize, like Dante and Lady, but most were people he had never met or come to know. It scared him like it never had been before.

 

After that, he actively tried to stay awake. He made his way down the tree, a hood pulled over his head to prevent people from seeing his hair in the state of disarray it was and his face with how shallow it became. 

 

After getting down and walking out onto the street, he realized something important. He had no money. The chasm in his stomach needed filling, though, and so he went off. Out of the many regrets he had, most made just in the time he was back, this was by far his worst. 

 

He walked into a convenience store less than a block from the tree, hands in his pockets and hood still up. In the store were rows upon rows of food, clothes, even some Devil May Cry merchandise. He went straight for the food, only small things to help him satisfy his empty stomach, some candies he had never tried before, nice looking bars covered in different things like yogurt and chocolate. He had filled his inner pockets and outer pockets before thinking it was enough to satisfy him for a while.

 

Back to his tree, his hiding spot he went. Pockets full of stolen goods and soul full of guilt he couldn’t shake. He hadn’t brought his cane on this trip and he was regretting it while climbing to the top. Some demons had come back to take refuge, but despite how weak they were he had no means by which to defeat them. He couldn’t even muster the strength to run away from them, he had to keep walking. One managed to slice his leg, and for the first time, he realized something big.

 

He had red blood.

 

The feeling of the pain the demon caused slowed him down to nearly a crawl. But unlike his normal self who shunned pain, he embraced it. Even liked it. All he could think was “What have I become?” as he finished his crawl back up to the top. Up there he was reminded of just how lonely he truly was. 

 

So he grabbed a piece of rebellion, the one he’d used to cut his hair a couple of times, and held it to his forearm. He wanted to hurt worse, and maybe the power of the Sparda blade could help him achieve that goal. Needless to say, his “experiment” was a success, and he kept going. Until blood oozed down his arm. He felt better, being in pain. He wanted more.

 

But for now, all he could bring himself to do was eat.

 

\----------

 

Nero was wandering around town, looking for any trace of his lost love. Where he could be was unbeknownst to him, but he didn’t really care much. He would find him, somehow, some way. 

 

It was easy though, or maybe he had just chosen the right day because he saw a man with both hands in his jacket pockets head straight for the Qliphoth, a place few people went unless to mourn. People around gave him shifty looks behind his back, but that didn’t mean anything.

 

What meant something was the description the store owner gave of the man who had just left. 

 

Silver, crazy lookin’ hair, skinnier than a toothpick, he’d caught him stealing but didn’t do anything because he figured the guy was homeless and desperate and had very… Distinct cheekbones. That had to be V, who else could it have been? Everyone else in Red Grave was well-fed, and not a single person was without a job and home. He should know, he’s probably met everyone there was to meet there in the city when they all came to thank him or congratulate him for his work on killing the tree. The few faces he couldn’t recognize were still good looking, healthy faces. 

 

Not to mention… V’s “devil trigger” had silver hair. While he rarely saw him in that form, he was still able to remember it. How all his tattoos were but scars on his skin when he activated it, and how his hair lost it’s pitch black color. He thought it was as attractive as his normal self. 

 

By the time he exited the store, the man who’d left was gone and out of sight. He had to find him though, at all costs. He would find him. He would find V. It wasn’t until he showed up to the tree’s base about 2 hours later due to being stopped multiple times but swarms of people, that he would smell human blood. But who was bleeding inside the tree? 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Suicide attempt

V’s blood was dry on his arm when he woke from an hour-long nap. Loneliness was set in his soul, like a rock holding him at the bottom of the sea. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t feel anything but the emptiness and longing for someone, anyone. But nobody came. Nobody rose to the top of the tree. Nobody could find him or know he was alive. Nobody.

So there he stood, at last, looking down the side.

“You are alone. Nobody cares, nobody even knows you exist. You stole, you cut, you bled, you cried, you wasted away, what more can you still do to destroy yourself?” The voice in his head echoed, the only thing to keep him company at all. It was right, though. At least in V’s mind, it was.

He had no one, nothing, stolen food, food that wasn’t his, a jacket that wasn’t his. He didn’t have Griffon, Shadow, Nightmare, Nero, not one thing to talk to him or talk him out of what he wanted to do. He looked down the trunk of the tree, standing on the edge He didn’t wear his coat he had taken from the alley, nor did he eat the food he had taken. 

The guilt, the pain, the loneliness ate away at him… Until the moment he finally took a step over the edge. It was at that moment everything seemed to change. 

\----------

Nero was still at the bottom of the tree when he saw the figure falling to the ground at speeds that would kill even him. His hair shone in the light, a beautiful silver. He smelt the blood from his falling form, and immediately he knew… He had to save this man, and find out if he was truly V, if he was truly the man he loved. 

He devil triggered, wings of pure energy sprouted from his back and his leap shook the ground of those nearby him. The stares of awe and the pictures being taken didn’t phase him in the slightest, all that mattered was saving the man who was falling from the tree.

He managed to catch the man on his way down, breaking his fall completely, and even lifting him back up the tree. It was only once they made it up the tree and V was back on his feet did he deactivate his devil trigger and look to the man. 

“Holy fuck.”

\----------

There they both were, both staring at each other with a million thoughts running through their heads. V was in shock to see that the man saved his life, and Nero was shocked at the fact that it truly was V in front of him.

“How, how did you get here?” Nero asked, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. He felt so much at that moment, but most of all he felt such sadness deep down in his core that shook him to the bone. The man in front of him was V, but he was skinnier, almost deathly so, and disheveled. The look of determination that once donned his face was now just tired and lonely. 

“I haven’t the slightest clue how I got here…” V’s tone was coarse and sullen, filled with guilt and pain he never had before. 

“Wh-what… How… Why, why did you fall…” Nero’s voice was cracking. Words had never been so hard to form, but his mind was in so many places at once and where to start… It eluded him.

“Oh, Nero… I was so alone, so tired and hungry, so just… He who binds himself to a joy does the winged life destroy.” V was poetic, even after nearly killing himself. His words of woe shook Nero straight to the core and cut him deeper than his father when he cut his arm off. 

“Oh V…” There was nothing more he could really say, not easily. So rather than speak he acted, moving to embrace the smaller man. His shoulders jutted out behind him into his arms. He could feel every one of his bones like a sculpture that wasn’t meant to be shown or felt like he could.

It was the first time V had felt warmth in so long. Hell was so cold, then coming back to life was even colder. Even more alone. But now feelings other than loneliness bloomed in his soul. He was in Nero’s arms, and he was alive. He wasn’t alone anymore. “Nero I- I’m so sorry.” 

“Shhhh,” Nero soothed him as best he could. He wasn’t truly sure though whether it was for his other or himself. 

Some time passed in a comforting silence that enveloped the atmosphere. In each other’s arms once more. Finally, everything was fine. That was- until Nero moved to leave.

V had passed out against his shoulder and was only held up by Nero’s strength. He took a moment to look at the man’s face in his sleep and began to realize the extent of the self-neglect. His eyes seemed so sunken in, even asleep. He decided then to take the man in his arms and fly him to their “home”. Once he got there he placed V on his bed and put a blanket over him. It was a soft, heavy blue one that would keep him warm enough at least for now. How he wasn’t already burning up from illness was beyond him, but what mattered most was helping him recover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this seems at all rushed. It's not intentional, I just am working on a couple of other projects, both which I'll post hopefully soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I'd love some feedback when possible! Don't be afraid to be critical!


End file.
